Los NEWTs a través de los ojos de sus víctimas
by Lady Susyte
Summary: Un examen como los N.E.W.T.S. no conoce la palabra piedad. Sujeto # 1: Granger, Hermione.
1. La Citación

A pesar del aire de misterio que he creado alrededor de él, éste no es el fanfiction que con tanto empeño he venido prometiéndoles (aunque, no se preocupen, ese de todas maneras lo pienso subir). Este, que de por sí es un "acompañamiento" al otro, lo he hecho con el fin de dejar consignadas ciertas "experiencias" de las cuales sé me voy a reír en unos años.

Esta historia se la dedico a toda la promoción 2002B, en especial a Marge que cumplió años en plenos N.E.W.T.s y a mi fianceé Fleur quien espero de corazón que me perdone (ella sabe por qué). 

De resto, ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí, y las experiencias narradas son propiedad exclusiva de las pobres niñas que las vivieron. 

'Los N.E.W.T.s a través de los ojos de sus víctimas'

Prólogo

"La citación"****

Hay cartas que todos procuraros evadir: cartas ofensivas, howlers –y en el caso de Hermione- cartas de amor sin destinatario ni remitente, sin embargo, hay un tipo de correspondencia diferente, aquella clase de carta que por más que no quieras, llega cuando menos la necesitas. 

Aquella mañana, el desayuno en el Gran Comedor transcurría con toda normalidad: como de costumbre, la mesa de Gryffindor estaba en constante tensión con la mesa de Slytherin, las mismas miradas de odio corrían de un lado a otro desde la mesa de los maestros, y claro, la comida era tan excepcional como siempre. Invadido de un aire tan normal (dentro de los límites de lo normal en el colegio Hogwarts), era difícil pensar que algo extraordinario pudiera pasar, cosa que se suele sentir hasta que las cosas finalmente pasan, y cuán arrepentidos llegarían a sentirse todos aquellos que confiaban en su invariable rutina.

Harry, Ron y Hermione a penas entraban en el comedor aquella mañana cuando un silencio, sólo interrumpido por el aleteo de varias docenas de lechuzas, invadió el salón. Harry, que a pesar de estar en séptimo año, seguía encontrando fascinante las costumbres de los magos, de modo de que un murmullo casi inaudible le preguntó a Ron:

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué todo el mundo se ha quedado en silencio? Creí que el correo vía lechuza era algo normal.

-No éste –dijo Ron palideciendo.

-¿Ves esa marca dorada en sus patas? –agregó Hermione señalando una de las aves que volaban en formación- Son lechuzas del Ministerio de Magia. 

Ahora que lo pensaba, Harry habría visto una de esas lechuzas alguna vez, entregando cartas a Dumbledore o a McGonagall ocasionalmente, sin embargo, en esta ocasión no parecía que la bandada se dirigiera a la mesa alta.

-Es mejor que nos sentemos con los demás –dijo Ron caminando ágilmente, pero sin hacer ruido, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. 

-Bueno, ¿ahora qué se supone que suceda? –preguntó Harry mirando con interés el vuelo en círculo de las lechuzas.

-Espera y verás –dijo Ron que, al parecer, no parecía ajeno a la situación.  

Dumbledore, que miraba extasiado el espectáculo desde la mesa alta, se puso de pie y con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, las lechuzas se dividieron en cuatro grupos que sobrevolaron las mesas de Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Una a una, las lechuzas dejaron caer las cartas que llevaban aferradas a sus garras sobre las cabezas de cierto grupo de estudiantes, siendo Harry, para sorpresa de él, uno de ellos.

-¿Una carta del Ministerio? ¿Por qué estoy recibiendo una carta del Ministerio? –preguntó el chico de gafas que miraba con curiosidad el sobre de pergamino. 

-¿No te das cuenta del patrón? Yo he recibido una, Ron ha recibido una, Neville ha recibido una… incluso Draco ha recibido una –dijo Hermione que sujetaba cuidadosamente su sobre.

-Harry, lo que Hermione quiere decir es que recibir esta carta es una de las cosas que implica estar en séptimo año –dijo Ron pasando del blanco al rojo intenso. 

Después de unos minutos de caos, las lechuzas pro fin dejaron el comedor. Con un aire de satisfacción personal, la profesora McGonagall se levantó junto a Dumbledore y con voz autoritaria pero gentil dijo de modo que todos escucharan:

-Justo a tiempo: ya que todos los estudiantes de séptimo tienen sus citaciones, deberán quedarse aquí al sonar el timbre para que les dé algunas indicaciones. Los demás pueden retirarse a sus respectivas clases.

Harry llenó su plato con el contenido de las bandejas a todo lo largo de la mesa sin terminar de entender lo que estaba sucediendo: ¿citación? No le parecía muy lógico que todos los estudiantes de séptimo hubieran cometido un crimen tan grave como para ser llamados a juicio: claro, todos habían hecho alguna que otra broma y no existía el estudiante que jamás hubiera roto alguna regla, sin embargo, esto parecía demasiado severo.

-Espero que me toque en un buen lugar –decían las chicas entre sí, todas sin atreverse a abrir el sobre, lo que sólo consiguió desconcertar aun más al pobre Harry. El sentía deseos de preguntarle a Hermione o a Ron que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo, ambos parecían demasiado ocupados muriéndose de los nervios y por la expresión en sus rostros, prefirió no interrumpirlos.

El timbre finalmente sonó y uno a uno los estudiantes que no eras de séptimo año dejaron el Gran Comedor haciendo comentarios en voz muy baja, todos involucrando el extraño espectáculo de las lechuzas. Pasados cinco minutos, los únicos que quedaron en el comedor fueron los estudiantes de últimos año repartidos en las mesas de las cuatro casas, y los profesores liderados por el director. 

-Por favor cojan sus cartas y síganme –dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a una pequeña puerta detrás de la mesa alta. Harry encontraba esa puerta bastante familiar, después de todo, había sido a ese salón donde había sido llevado cuando el cáliz de fuego sacó su nombre. El salón lucía igual que la vez pasada, a diferencia que esta vez, cuarenta asientos divididos entre los destinados a los estudiantes y a los profesores habían sido acomodados en fila frente a la chimenea.      

-Por favor, tomen asiento –dijo el director que se había parado frente a su silla al frente del salón, rodeado por los profesores Snape, McGonagall, Sprout y Lupin. Cada uno de los estudiantes tomó asiento con un aire de timidez en las sillas que encaraban a las de los profesores, todos comentando en voz muy baja lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Silencio por favor –dijo Dumbledore barriendo con su mirada el salón-. Ya que estamos todos aquí, la profesora McGonagall proseguirá a explicarles todo lo necesario.

-Gracias, Albus –dijo Minerva poniéndose de pie mientras el director se sentaba en la silla del medio-. Como ya todos sabes, este año les corresponde a ustedes presentar los N.E.W.T.s…

-¡Lo sabía! –dijo Ron imprudentemente, ganándose una incómoda mirada de la profesora.

-Como les venía diciendo antes de que Weasley nos interrumpiera, en un mes ustedes estarán presentando sus Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas, o N.E.W.T.s, para los cuales se han venido preparando –dijo la profesora mirando a su público de adolescentes nerviosos.

-¿Preparado? Yo no me he preparado para ningún examen terrible –dijo Ron de nuevo.

-Lo dijo a principio de año, pero Harry y tú estaban demasiado distraídos como para escuchar –dijo Hermione.

-Señor Weasley, Señorita Granger, ¿les importa? –dijo McGonagall notablemente enojada mientras ambos bajaron la cabeza en silencio- La próxima vez que alguien me interrumpa tendrán que arreglárselas por su cuenta.

-No hablaremos más –dijo Hermione tímidamente.

-Eso espero –dijo Minerva, luego aclaró su garganta y prosiguió-. Este año, siguiendo el programa de integración entre los principales colegios de magia y hechicería de Europa, hemos decidido que los N.E.W.T.s se lleven a cabo simultáneamente y con estudiantes de los tres colegios: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, para así poder darnos cuenta que tan bien estamos en comparación con ellos, y desde luego, sería una vergüenza vernos inferiores –seguido al comentario, la profesora dirigió una mirada un tanto fría a todos los estudiantes-. En todo caso, a cada uno de ustedes le fue asignado un lugar para presentar el examen, repartidos estratégicamente por los principales centros mágicos de Europa, dependiendo de las materias que hayan elegido para profundizar. Espero que estén concientes de que esta decisión fue tomada directamente por el Ministerio de Magia y _no hay cambios. El sitio que les tocó está en esa carta que recibieron esta mañana, y ésta a su vez contiene la ubicación y apariencia del translador que les permitirá llegar a ese lugar: por lo que más quieran, __¡no la pierdan! –esta vez la mirada fría fue explícitamente para Neville- De igual manera, en la carta encontraran los materiales necesarios para presentar el examen: una pluma reglamentada por el Ministerio, tinta a prueba de fraude y un borrador de tinta. Espero que ese día ninguno se retrace, y sobre todo, mucha suerte para todos._

Cuando la profesora terminó de hablar, ellos no sabían si aplaudir o quedarse en silencio. Albus, con una sonrisa en su rostro, comenzó a aplaudir sólo mientras los estudiantes seguían su ejemplo bastante confusos.

-Maravilloso, Minerva, estuviste genial –dijo el director- ahora… estoy seguro que todos se mueren por saber dónde les tocó presentar su examen, así que pueden abrir sus cartas.

Hermione fue la primera en romper el lacre del sobre mientras sacaba cuidadosamente la carta:

-¡Genial! Me tocó en el Instituto de Alta Investigación en Pociones en Diagon Alley, Londres. A ti, Harry, ¿dónde te tocó? 

-En la Escuela Real de Clarividencia, cerca de Stonehedge –leyó Harry con un gesto a alivio.

-¿Y a ti, Ron? –preguntó Hermione mirando al pelirrojo.

Ron palideció notablemente y dijo con un hilito de voz:

-Colegio Gregory Rasputín en Siberia. 

~ Continuará ~

En los siguientes capítulos, narraré lo que fue la experiencia de los personajes: les prometo que se van a reír, y más porque este fanfiction es basado enteramente en hechos reales.

Se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias (es el momento de vengarse, jajaja), aunque es poco probable que cambie el curso de los hechos debido a que esto es una reacomodación de las cosas que en verdad sucedieron. 

Sinceramente,

Lady Susyte, mejor conocida como La Mione


	2. Granger, Hermione

Lamento mucho no haber publicado esto antes, pero la verdad he estado trabajando en el otro fanfiction (por obvias razones), sin embargo, no pensé que fuera tan mala idea confundirlos otro poquito con este.

Les digo un par de cosas de antemano para que no me manden mensajes de "¿qué rayos pasó aquí?":

Como ya expliqué en el prólogo, este fanfic sirve de acompañamiento a mi saga (la cual aun no publico), específicamente a la segunda gran parte (por llamarla de algún modo). De cualquier forma, no se esfuercen mucho por entender ciertas cosas porque _aun no hace falta ni es el objetivo principal de esta historia. _

El propósito de esto es registrar lo de los N.E.W.T.S. antes de que se me olvide, dándole cierto carácter humorístico aunque les advierto, debido a razones estrictamente personales, este capitulo se inclina más hacía el género dramático.  

Otra cosa: no se esfuercen por buscar romances pues, de momento, tampoco importa eso (ya tendrán bastante en la saga). 

~ Dedico este capítulo a mi coautora de _Una Noche Fleur pues me ha ayudado a recordar cada detalle de esta experiencia ~_

Y sin más preámbulos… he aquí el primer capítulo. 

(Aclaraciones y respuestas al final).

Los N.E.W.T.s a través de los ojos de sus víctimas

Capítulo 1

"Granger, Hermione"

-Instituto de Alta Investigación en Pociones en Diagon Alley, Londres –pensaba Hermione mientras iba camino a su dormitorio esa noche, con la carta que había recibido aquella mañana entre sus manos de forma posesiva y bastante cuidadosa. Le había tocado uno de los mejores sitios, tenía que aceptarlo, aunque le intimidaba la idea de ir a ese lugar a presentar el examen completamente sola. Sabía que no podría reunirse con Harry ni con Ron, después de todo, uno estaría en una locación secreta y el otro en el rincón más alejado de Rusia.

-Me gustaría saber aparecer, así no tendría que preocuparme por llegar a tiempo al estúpido traslador –escuchó decir Hermione a Ron en cuanto llegó al retrato de la Dama Gorda: puerta de la torre de Gryffindor. 

-¿Aun sigues enojado? –preguntó la chica con tono  exasperado.

-¿Y a caso tú no lo estarías? ¡Siberia! ¿A caso sabes donde queda eso? –exclamó Ron pasando por el agujero de la entrada.

-Al noreste de Rusia, en la parte boreal de Asia –contesto ella casi sin pensarlo.

-Sabelotodo… iré a decírselo a Neville –gruñó Ron mientras caminaba con pasos firmes hacia la escalera que llevaba al dormitorio de séptimo año. 

Era curioso ver cómo la sala común había cambiado drásticamente en el transcurso de unas pocas horas: el salón donde antes los estudiantes de último año se reunían a intercambiar rumores y tareas hechas mediocremente, era ahora un santuario de nerviosismo y hojas de papel, que según habían escuchado decir, contenían las respuestas de los N.E.W.T.s del año pasado. 

-¿Quieres ayudarnos con este cuadernillo de preparación para el examen? –preguntó Parvati al ver que Hermione acababa de entrar al salón.

-No, a decir verdad quería irme a dormir temprano –respondió Hermione apoyándose contra el pasamanos de la escalera. 

***

Las semanas que siguieron, fue una repetición de la misma rutina, una y otra vez: los estudiantes de séptimo se aglomeraban en masa en la biblioteca mientras Madam Pince hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por atenderlos a todos. Irónicamente, sólo Hermione, Harry y Ron parecían escapar al efecto infeccioso que ese examen había traído consigo: ya sólo faltaba un día, y McGonagall había organizado una oportuna salida a Hogsmeade para que los estudiantes de último año compraran lo que les hacía falta. 

-No quiero verlos comprando plumas para hacer trampa en Zonko: ya les he dicho más de mil veces que no les van a servir de nada –dijo la profesora de transformaciones mientras esperaba con los estudiantes en el vestíbulo a que terminaran de llegar los carruajes-. Además, no se gasten todo su dinero en tonterías: les hará falta cuando tengan que comprar su almuerzo mañana. 

Uno a uno, los estudiantes se acomodaron de a cuatro en los carruajes tirados misteriosamente por lo que sólo podía describirse como caballos invisibles, mientras se dirigían a la cercana población de Hogsmeade. El día estaba bastante caluroso y agradable y daba gusto estar afuera con ese clima: las puertas de las tiendas estaban abiertas de par en par para dejar entrar el fresco y los magos y brujas utilizaban túnicas livianas en vez de sus clásicos atuendos aparatosos.

Hermione fue la primera en bajarse del carruaje que compartía con Harry, Ron y Neville. Todos los estudiantes que ya se encontraban allá comenzaron a desplazarse en masa hacia la librería y la tienda de artículos mágicos de papelería. Hermione, por su parte, comenzó a caminar hacia las Tres Escobas mientras le decía a sus amigos:

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer un helado mientras se desocupan los almacenes?

La decisión fue unánime, y los cuatro –incluido Neville- fueron al establecimiento buscando una mesa cerca de la ventana.

-Buenos días, ¿qué se les ofrece? –preguntó amablemente Madam Rosmerta acercándose a los cuatro jóvenes.

-Un helado de nueces, dos de limón y uno de chocolate –respondió Hermione después de consultar con sus amigos.

Ella sabía muy bien que sería más sencillo disfrutar de aquel día en Hogsmeade si no tuviera que lidiar con el pesado aire de stress y nerviosismo que se hacía evidente en cada esquina del pueblo. 

-No sé que voy a hacer si no obtengo un buen resultado –decía una chica de Ravenclaw aferrada del brazo de su novio, lo que sencillamente, hizo perder el apetito a Hermione.  

-Discúlpenme un momento –dijo la joven de cabello castaño a sus amigos levantándose de la mesa con una mirada sombría sobre su rostro.

-¿A dónde vas, Hermione? –preguntó Harry mirando con extrema curiosidad la expresión en la cara de su amiga: su forma de ser la hacía demasiado simple de leer: era demasiado predecible. 

-Sólo voy al baño, es que bebí demasiada agua antes de salir del castillo –dijo la joven con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que los hizo reír a pesar de lo tonto del comentario.

***

Hermione entró al pequeño cuarto revestido en madera y azulejos de color azul y turquesa con un aire rústico de finales del siglo diecinueve y se recostó pesadamente contra la puerta mientras sus ojos se arrasaban de lágrimas que lentamente fueron cayendo por pequeñas sendas que se habrían entre las mejillas sonrojadas de la joven hasta alcanzar sus labios temblorosos que se esforzaban por no dejar salir un solo sollozo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Si sabías que esto sucedería, por qué me lo permitiste? –dijo en voz muy baja, su mirada fija en el suelo como si le hablara a un rostro incrustado entre las baldosas. Rápidamente sacó de su túnica un pañuelo y se limpió las lágrimas, luego se dirigió al espejo y aplicándose algo de polvos en la cara para disimular el efecto del llanto, dijo respirando profundamente con el fin de recobrar la compostura-: No puedo, sencillamente no puedo: mañana es el examen y mi deber ahora es concentrarme en eso. Debe irme bien… además, no quiero que me vean llorando. 

Ella guardó sus cosas en el bolsillo de la túnica y salió del baño aparentando serenidad (esa serenidad que sólo se siente de forma tan profunda al salir del baño). Con pasos bien calculados –ni muy largos ni muy cortos- se dirigió de vuelta a la mesa y se sentó justo antes de que Madam Rosmerta depositara un pequeño cerro de chocolate, crema chantillí y cereza frente a ella.

-Disfruten su comida –dijo la dueña del establecimiento y se dirigió de nuevo a la barra a la vez que los chicos se abalanzaban cada uno sobre su propio helado. 

Hermione lo encontró un poco más complicado, así que jugó un rato con la crema antes de decidirse a tomar una pequeña cucharada del contenido de la copa.

-¿A caso piensas comerte tu cereza? –preguntó Ron acercando su propia cuchara a la copa de su amiga.

-Tómala, y es más, si quieres helado también puedes comer lo que quieras –dijo ella de forma despreocupada.

-¿Quién te entiende? Fue *tu* idea venir a comer helado, y ni siquiera has tocado el tuyo –dijo Ron un poco exasperado, lo que sólo consiguió un resoplido por parte de la joven que musitó "ya deja de molestarme" a la vez que se comía por lo menos un tercio del helado en tan solo un bocado.

A pesar de ya haber terminado de comer, los cuatro decidieron quedarse en la taberna por el fresco y sombra que les proporcionada: Madam Rosmerta había acondicionado mágicamente el lugar de modo que en invierno fuera cálido y acogedor y en verano la temperatura fuera lo suficientemente agradable para querer pasar todo el día allí. 

La conversación de por sí fue bastante ligera, y se pasaron riendo y pensando en lo que harían después del examen.

-Dicen que habrá una fiesta aquí mismo para celebrar –dijo Harry señalando un cartel pegado en una de las paredes-. Deberíamos venir, después de todo, será divertido. 

Hermione inmediatamente sintió un oscuro vacío dentro de su corazón, después de todo, sabía que eso sólo conseguiría hacerla sentir peor, sin embargo, hizo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse al margen y fingir indiferencia.

-¿Qué te sucede, no piensas venir con nosotros esta noche? –preguntó Neville inocentemente mirando a Hermione con preocupación.

-No es eso, es que pensaba pedir permiso para pasar esta noche en Londres –dijo ella deseando de corazón volver a su casa, con sus padres, y poder olvidar por un momento los sucesos de aquellas últimas semanas.

-Tratándose de ti, seguramente te lo concederán –dijo Ron en voz baja mirando de reojo a la joven.

Harry, viendo que los comentarios se harían mordaces y antipáticos si seguían allí sentados, decidió levantarse a la vez que señalaba por la ventana la tienda de artículos de papelería:

-Parece que ya todos tienen lo que necesitan, no sería una mala idea ir antes de que se terminen las plumas reglamentadas por el Ministerio de Magia.

Todos asintieron y dejaron el dinero correspondiente sobre la mesa antes de dejar el local. Afuera, ya los estudiantes se habían comenzado a congregar alrededor de Zonko, mientras otros se dirigían a las Tres Escobas en busca de algo refrescante. El sol ya había comenzado a caer proyectando sombras alargadas sobre las calles de piedra que la gente recorría con pasos lentos y perezosos, como si el tiempo no corriera en aquel lugar. A pesar de la claridad que aun conservaba el cielo, se hacía tarde, el sonido de los carruajes indicaba que pronto sería hora de partir.

-Creo que con esto será suficiente –dijo Harry revisando el contenido de la bolsa-: Ocho plumas reglamentadas (dos para cada uno), cuatro borradores de tinta, cuatro frascos de tinta negra… sí, creo que es todo.

Todos se subieron a uno de los carruajes que en vez de oler a heno, olía a pasto recién cortado y a lluvia: justo el olor que evocaba los mejores días del verano. Hermione había elegido el puesto junto a ventana, desde donde podía apreciar el bosque prohibido y los destellos de sol brillando a lo lejos sobre el gran lago. Lo único que podía pensar era que después del examen, pasarían solo un par de días antes de dejar ese lugar. El fin de semana se dedicarían a empacar, regresarían a sus casas el lunes, y una semana más tarde, sería la graduación.

Aquella noche llegaron al castillo y ya la cena estaba servida en el Gran Comedor. Prácticamente todos entraron directamente para darse cuenta que sobre sus cabezas colgaba un gran estandarte con el mensaje "Buena Suerte en los N.E.W.T.s" en letras púrpura sobre un fondo azul violeta. Además, un sinnúmero de estrellas flotaban por todo el techo, sin contar los arreglos de tréboles de cuatro hojas que habían acomodado en cada una de las mesas. En cuanto todos los de séptimo años estuvieron dentro del comedor, Dumbledore se puso de pie y comenzó a aplaudir con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Aquel era uno de esos momentos en que los estudiantes no comprendían lo que hacía el director, sin embargo, le seguían la corriente de buen ánimo. En cuestión de segundos, el salón estalló en un aplauso y las voces de los estudiantes que aclamaban a los de último año como si fueran grandes héroes después de una larga batalla ganada.

-No se me ocurre una mejor forma de desearles buena suerte a cada uno de ustedes que esta –dijo el director a modo de discurso a la vez que algunas de las chicas (entre ellas Lavender) se ponían a llorar-. Esta ha sido una de las más grandes promociones en la historia de Hogwarts: se han destacado por su valor, su constancia, su lealtad, sus altas aspiraciones y un talento innato para solucionar hasta las situaciones más complicadas, lo que sin duda significa que lo último que necesitan en su examen de mañana será suerte, pues habilidad les sobra.

De nuevo el comedor estalló en aplausos, esta vez de los alumnos de séptimo, que conmovidos, aclamaban a su director. En seguida, todos comenzaron a comer el improvisado banquete aun bajo la tenue luz del atardecer del verano, acompañada por un desfile de estrellas fugaces que revoloteaban por el aire.

Hermione inclinó ligeramente su cabeza, y una frasecilla inaudible se repitió cuatro veces, una por cada estrella que acababa de rozar su cabello. Su mente estaba fija en único anhelo, y no tenía mucho que ver con el examen.

***

Aquella noche, la rutina que todos repetían a diario se hizo más marcada y estricta: la ropa (en este caso muggle) estaba doblada debidamente sobre cada baúl al pie de las camas. En las mesas de noche, estaban listos las cartas de citación, las plumas, la tinta y los borradores, junto con los despertadores de cada uno.  

Neville –por petición explicita de su abuela- había revisado por lo menos cinco veces que no se le olvidara nada, y a las diez, finalmente se acostó al igual que el resto de chicos que con él compartían el dormitorio. 

El cuarto de las chicas, por el otro lado, estaba conmocionado y aun es una esquina se les veía estudiando formulas de aritmancia y pociones avanzadas. Hermione al verlas, suspiró algo alterada mientras pensaba:

"¿Quién las entiende? No estudian durante todo el año y pretenden memorizar todo la noche anterior…"

Ella, se dejó caer contra las almohadas y leyó durante media hora hasta que comenzó a sentir que sus ojos se cerraban y las contrariedades en su cabeza le hacían imposible seguir la trama del libro. ¡Era tan complicado!

Sabía bien que esa noche no podría dormir, especialmente porque el ruido de los relojes era insufrible, sin embargo, el cansancio pudo más que ella y terminó colapsando entre las sábanas de algodón. 

Fue tan corto el intervalo entre la hora de dormir y el sonido intermitente de la alarma, que prácticamente era imposible calcular el momento de la salida del sol. Hermione se despertó antes que todos, y se dirigió a la ventana del cuarto redondo a través de cual se filtraban los rayos de un sol aun muy joven. Uno que otro gato –propiedad de los estudiantes- estaban sentados sobre las cornisas aprovechando el calor sutil de la mañana. La luna aun no se escondía tras los altos árboles del bosque, y en cambio se camuflaba entre las dispersas nubes casi fantasmales. Ella esperó un rato contemplando el cielo, y luego se decidió a tomar el primer turno en el baño. De nuevo, al igual que el día anterior, ella no fue capaz de contener sus lágrimas y aprovechó el sonido del agua al caer y chocar contra el suelo para desahogarse y disfrazar los sollozos. Hacía mucho no sentía tantas ganas de llorar, de deshacer ese nudo que se había vuelto tan normal en su garganta, de anular esa sonrisa fingida y su aire de solemne serenidad.

Después de tomarse el tiempo necesario para sacar de sí una fracción insignificante de su dolor, ella salió y se vistió con unos pantalones frescos, una camiseta algo pegada al cuerpo, y una chaqueta liviana. Ella aprovechó y metió dentro de su bolso las cosas que necesitaría para examen además de algo de dinero antes de bajar a la sala común que se encontraba aun vacía. Ella sintió que lo más correcto sería esperar a que Harry y Ron bajaran, sin embargo, recordó que ellos solían estar tarde un ochenta por ciento de las veces. Espero quince minutos observando constantemente el reloj sobre uno de los muros –aun seguía inservible el suyo- hasta que finalmente se echó la mochila al hombro y salió por el retrato dirigiéndose al gran comedor. Ella comenzó a caminar por los corredores de piedra cuando escuchó pasos que se acercaban y las voces de sus dos amigos que le decían:

-¡Espéranos! ¡Hermione! 

Ella se detuvo y volteó a mirarlos mientras ellos la alcanzaban con pasos grandes. Al llegar al comedor, los tres se sentaron en los mismos tres asientos de siempre, y se sirvieron bastante de cada cosa aunque la joven encontraba difícil tolerar la comida. Aquella mañana, todos los de séptimo año estaban más callados que de costumbre, pensando únicamente en lo que sería de cada uno.     

El cuanto todos terminaron, el profesor cabeza de cada casa se puso de pie mientras se dirigían al vestíbulo. Todos los estudiantes ya estaban familiarizados con la dinámica –la habían contemplado en años pasados- así que fueron recogiendo sus cosas a la vez que dejaban el Gran Comedor.

Hermione sintió un dolor punzante en su corazón al ver esa cabeza sobresalir entre los miembros de Slytherin. Hacía días que no le veía –quizás porque se había negado a hacerlo- y el saber que estaba allí, pero no para ella, le partía el alma. La única forma en que se atrevió a mirar sus ojos fríos y negros fue a través del reflejo de uno de los espejos del vestíbulo, pero al notar que él se había percatado de su presencia, volteó a mirar a otro lado ignorando por completo lo sucedido.

-La profesora McGonagall está supervisando que todos los trasladores estén listos, así que quizás se tarde un poco –dijo Snape con una voz gélida a los Gryffindor que se habían reunido a un lado del hall de entrada-. No se muevan de aquí hasta que ella regrese.

Al retirarse, Hermione sintió como su larga capa negra –de la cual no prescindía ni en verano- rozaba sus pies lo que le hizo sentir un vacío en su estómago. Ella hasta cierto punto agradeció que no se hubiera detenido a hablar exclusivamente con ella, y es que era lógico después de aquella conversación que habían tenido días antes.

***

Los trasladores habían sido alineados a todo lo largo del campo de Quidditch y sobre cada uno de ellos, había un letrero encantado para flotar varios centímetros sobre el suelo con el lugar a donde iba y los nombres de los estudiantes asignados a cada locación. Hermione sintió cierta tranquilidad al ver que otros dos estudiantes habían sido ubicados en lugares dentro de Diagon Alley, sin embargo, ella era la única que iría al Instituto de Alta Investigación en Pociones. Lo único bueno es que habían acomodado un único traslador para el callejón en Londres, de modo que no se iría ni regresaría sola; ella había decidido volver a Hogwarts después de todo aunque el permiso para quedarse en la capital le había sido concedido.     

Hermione llegó a Diagon Alley a las ocho treinta y pronto se encontró un imponente edificio de ladrillo algo antiguo con una placa en letras doradas sobre la puerta indicándole que era el lugar adecuado. Ella entró por las puertas de vidrio y hierro forjado y en el cuarto piso se encontró con un grupo relativamente pequeño de estudiantes que también esperaban que comenzara el examen. La mayoría eran brujas jóvenes aunque había uno que otro mago. 

En particular, hubo un chico que llamó la atención de ella: su mirada era sería pero llena de tranquilidad, sus facciones fuertes, su cabello corto y su aspecto bastante atractivo. En más de una ocasión ella quiso hablarle, pero dentro de sí sabía que sólo se sentía así porque su corazón anhelaba a alguien, y trataba de disfrazar ese deseo con cualquier persona. 

Sólo se sintió liberada cuando una amable bruja se acerco a todos ellos y los llevó al interior de un salón inundado de rayos de sol que daba una agradable vista del callejón. Ella tomó asiento y después de unas cuantas indicaciones el examen comenzó. La primera parte era aritmancia, y a decir verdad, se sintió algo feliz al ver que no era tan difícil como todos habían estado diciendo, o bueno, eso creyó hasta que comenzó a resolverlo. Aunque en general la prueba era, bueno, contestable, hubo momentos en que quiso levantarse y huir, pero al menos el reto mental y la necesidad de responder a cada pregunta mantuvo a su cabeza alejada del dolor de su corazón. 

Como era de esperarse, ella siempre estuvo entre las primeras que terminaban cada prueba. Desde luego, no faltaba que una de las brujas de atrás comenzara a leer en voz alta durante las pruebas más complicadas, o que preciso la pluma se pusiera temperamental y dejara de escribir. El reloj de la pared era otro que no parecía muy entusiasmado en ayudar: los minutos eran largos y monótonos cuando las pruebas habían terminado, y por el contrario, eran cortos y agresivos cuando hacía falta un poco más de tiempo.

Luego, había preguntas que si no pecaban por difíciles, lo hacían por estúpidas:

-"_Cuál de los siguientes es el mejor montaje para hacer una poción transfiguradota de nivel III: a) un caldero de peltre, b) una olla de cobre c) un tazón de hierro d) un sanitario de mármol?!_" –leía Hermione en la mente pero le fue imposible no subir la voz al llegar a la opción D. Otro tipo de preguntas en la parte de herbología también arrancó varias carcajadas por parte de Hermione:

_* 95. Se tiene un jardín de Hiedra Ojos de Muñeca en el desierto del Sahara y es preciso administrarle suficiente agua. El suministro es limitado y la única forma de hacerla sobrevivir es ahorrando el poco liquido que hay a disposición. Cuál de los siguientes es el mejor método para ahorrar agua:_

_a) __Poner una botella llena con arena dentro del sanitario._

_b) __Bañarse con ayuda de un caldero_

_c) __Cerrar la llave del agua para enjabonarse_

_d) __No bañarse, igual, es el desierto del Sahara: ¿quién lo va a notar?_

Hermione tuvo deseos de asesinar al que elaboro el examen, sin embargo, aun le falta por completar una hoja y el tiempo se terminaba.

-Dejen de escribir, por favor –dijo finalmente la bruja que los había estado cuidando durante las últimas cuatro horas.

Hermione suspiró con alivio ya que había alcanzado a terminar la sección sin problemas. De momento, no estaba dispuesta a pensar en la sesión de la tarde cuando tendría que resolver, entre otras cosas, defensa contra las artes oscuras, transformaciones, runas antiguas y cuidado de criaturas mágicas. 

Al salir del salón, pudo apreciar mejor el edificio del Instituto de Pociones dándose cuenta que se trataba de un antiguo claustro de arquitectura colonial española. Ciertamente, era extraño que un edificio así pasara desapercibido en Londres ya que era único dentro de su clase: la fachada había sido restaurada teniendo como base una bella construcción hecha por los templarios en la alta edad media, y en el interior se habían esforzado por decorarlo a la altura. En medio, había un patio interior con una fuente de estilo morisco rodeada por cuatro ejemplares de al menos veinticinco metros de un árbol ancho y columnar, con hojas en forma de palma con puntas largas y delgadas de un color verde vivo, cuya ramas estaban decoradas con pequeñas flores de color amarillo verde brillante. Una columnata tras otra encuadraba el patio de forma ascendente a medida que un piso sucedía al siguiente formando así una agradable vista de balcones apreciable desde el patio. Junto a la puerta, había una recepción donde una bruja de aspecto solemne se hacía cargo de la gente que entraba, aunque aquel día, los únicos que divagaban por el edificio eran los estudiantes que iban a ser examinados. 

Por un instante, Hermione se imaginó aquellos pasillos rebosantes de magos con túnicas de terciopelo discutiendo sus avances en la alquimia, a la vez que algún estudiante becado se acercaba con gran respeto a uno de ellos para hacerle una pregunta; ¡qué gran vida sería esa sin duda! 

Luego, al ver que todos los estudiantes salían hacia el callejón, ella decidió volver a la realidad y caminar escuchando el eco de sus pasos que se dirigían a la puerta como todos los demás. Ya afuera, ella pensó en ir al Caldero Chorreante y comer su almuerzo a solas, más por necesidad que por placer, sin embargo, hubo un brutal cambio de planes cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba a viva voz mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¡Hermione! ¡No esperaba verte aquí! –dijo Terry Boot, un Ravenclaw de séptimo año acercándose a la joven que lo saludaba con la mano-. ¿Dónde estás presentando el examen?  

-Allá –dijo Hermione señalando el edificio a sus espaldas-, en el Instituto de Alta Investigación en Pociones.

-Vaya, entonces somos vecinos: yo estoy allá –dijo Terry con una sonrisa señalando un hermoso edificio victoriano al final de la calle-, en la Real Academia de Transformaciones.

Hermione devolvió la sonrisa por pura cortesía aunque siempre que veía a este compañero en particular le salía espontáneamente después de un rato de conversación. La verdad es que en principio solía sentirse un poco incomoda en su presencia, pero luego, todo era de lo más natural, como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

-Estaba pensando en ir a almorzar al Caldero Chorreante y luego ir por un helado –continuó Terry- ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

-Me encantaría –dijo ella asintiendo mientras los dos comenzaban a caminar hacía la vieja construcción a la entrada del callejón. 

Al entrar a la posada, una pequeña campana anunció su llegada y en seguida el dueño se acercó a ambos diciendo con su tono cordial de siempre:

-Me imagino que vienen de presentar el examen, ¿quieren una mesa con los demás estudiantes? 

-"¿Por qué no?" -pensó Hermione pero prefirió callar y dejar que Terry tomara la decisión. 

-No, gracias, seremos sólo los dos –dijo él sin poner mucho misterio al asunto-, y por favor, queremos una mesa cerda de la ventana.

Tom asintió y los dirigió a ambos al interior de un saloncito que daba al concurrido Londres muggle. La ventanas estaban cerradas, sin embargo, una agradable corriente de aire se colaba por un pequeño tragaluz que había en el techo. El almuerzo del día consistía en una fresca ensalada con lechuga, fresas y melocotones bañada en el sutil sabor del balsámico como entrada y un exquisito plato se salmón en salsa de hierbas acompañado por una suculenta porción de patatas finas y doradas, algo excelente para un día caluroso como aquel.

Una vez les sirvieron a cada uno lo suyo, Terry y Hermione comenzaron a comer acompañando todo con una conversación liviana y un gran vaso de limonada helada que casi se podía comparar al jugo de calabaza de Hogwarts. No mucho después de terminar, Tom se acercó de nuevo a la mesa limpiando sus manos sobre el delantal que usaba mientras preguntaba a sus clientes:

-¿Desean algún postre? Hoy he preparado mi famosa crema helada de frambuesa.

Ambos agradecieron la atención del dueño pero negaron con la cabeza a la vez que Terry pedía la cuenta, que pronto trajo consigo Tom en una bandejita de madera. 

-Ni te atrevas a pagar –advirtió Hermione antes de que él pudiera poner el galleon, los ocho sickles y los veinte knuts que había costado todo en total.  

El suspiró en desaprobación mientras guardaba la mitad del dinero de nuevo en su bolsillo.

-Al menos deja que te compre el helado –dijo él finalmente mientras Hermione sonreía buscando dentro de su propio bolsillo: era casi tan testarudo como ella.

El camino hasta Florean Fortescue's fue bastante relajado en comparación a lo que había sido el resto del día. La heladería daba de frente al almacén de túnicas, y entre éste y Gringotts estaba el hermoso edificio de la Real Academia de Transformaciones. Hermione y Terry se ubicaron en una de las mesas de la terraza cobijados bajo una enorme sombrilla de lona, mientras el mismo Florean se acercaba a ellos para tomarles el pedido. Aquella tarde, el helado de chocolate había parecido más dulce y más agradable a Hermione, como si fuera algo totalmente distinto a lo que hubiese comido el día anterior; la vista del callejón la tenía maravillada, como si nunca se hubiese fijado de lo que había allí.

-¿Así que ese es el edificio donde te tocó, no? –dijo Hermione señalando la construcción junto al banco- Es precioso en verdad.

Terry asintió mientras ambos examinaban la fachada angosta pero alta del edificio: databa del periodo victoriano y estaba construido a base de unos ladrillos de color rojo intenso. Una serie de escalones ascendían hasta la puerta en arco enmarcada por ladrillos color crema sobre la cual se imponían majestuosas varias parejas de ventanas, una por cada piso. 

-La verdad aun no decido qué estudiar –dijo ella con un leve suspiro.

-¿Así que no piensas comenzar a trabajar tan pronto salgas de Hogwarts? –preguntó Terry que no parecía sorprendido del todo.

-Contemplé la posibilidad, pero he decidido que quiero especializarme en _algo, el problema es que no sé qué –dijo Hermione con un halo de duda._

-Tratándose de ti no creo que tengas ningún problema, decidas lo que decidas –dijo su acompañante con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hermione sintió deseos de seguir la conversación y preguntarle qué haría el al salir de Hogwarts en unos cuantos días, sin embargo, él se le adelantó y dejando la cuchara a un lado de la copa ahora vacía dijo:

-Parece que ya se ha terminado el receso. Será mejor que regresemos. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No hace falta –dijo ella poniéndose de pie y permitiendo que él pagara tal y como habían acordado-. Te veré en la tarde, junto al traslador.

***

Los rayos del sol de la tarde se reflejaban contra el terracota de las fachadas del callejón haciendo aun más cálido el ambiente del lugar. Hermione había pasado página tras página del interminable examen habiendo concluido las partes de defensa contra las artes oscuras, transformaciones y runas antiguas. El cuadernillo cada vez se hacía más delgado, y ella sintió un sentimiento de legítima gloria cuando pudo ver a través del único pergamino restante el patrón de la madera de la mesa. Gracias a los grandes conocimientos que les había transmitido Hagrid en el área, la sección de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas fue de las más llevaderas, y en cuanto la joven dejó la pluma en el tintero de forma definitiva, sintió un leve vacío y un temor pues le costaba entender que eso hubiese sido todo. 

Tomándose el tiempo necesario para limpiar su pluma y guardar todos los implementos dentro de su pequeño bolso, ella decidió esperar que alguien más entregara, para luego dar una hojeada final a la hoja con sus datos y entregar el cuadernillo y la hoja de respuesta a la bruja de aspecto afable sentada al frente del salón. 

-Ya puedes irte si lo deseas –dijo la señora con una sonrisita llena de conocimiento que invitaba a la estudiante a dirigirse a la puerta. 

Los muros de piedra color arena del claustro brillaban como oro a aquella hora y contrastaban intensamente con el verde de los árboles y el azul del cielo: daba nostalgia dejar ese lugar que más parecía un palacio de antaño. Aunque afanada por encontrar el traslador y regresar a Hogwarts, Hermione no olvidó la cortesía y se despidió de la recepcionista saliendo en dirección al banco, donde habían dicho estaría el traslador. Ella se sentó sobre los blancos escalones frente a Gringotts con su mirada fija en una pequeña bolsa negra de basura arrimada contra el muro con una disimulada inscripción que decía "Hogwarts". Uno a uno, los compañeros del colegio se sentaron en aquellos escalones sin pronunciar palabra, no por antipáticos, sino porque estaban un tanto abatidos por el cansancio. A penas eran las cinco –habían tenido una hora para cada prueba-, de modo que el sol del verano aun brillaba con intensidad. Finalmente, cuando todos estuvieron allí, Hermione y Ferry –por cuestión de status- levantaron la bolsa mientras eran rápidamente transportados de vuelta al castillo. 

-Sabía que no era la gran cosa –fue lo último que se escuchó decir a Hermione antes de dejar caer su cabeza sobre la mullida almohada de su cama en el dormitorio de séptimo año: eran sólo las seis menos cuarto y tendría hasta las ocho para tomar una siesta y prepararse para la fiesta en Las Tres Escobas.

~Continuará~ 

*Esta pregunta fue modificada para adecuarse al mundo de Harry Potter, pero Fleur y yo _les juramos por 'Una Noche' que había una pregunta así en la parte de __medio ambiente y esas eran las opciones._

Y como es de bien nacidos ser agradecidos…

Ghiret: pues un prólogo debe ser corto, sino se te aburren los lectores, ¿no te parece? Pero bueno, de aquí en adelante no bajan de las quince páginas, así que… no te preocupes. Igual muchas gracias por haber manifestado tu interés ^_^

Kandra: Lo dicho: todo se basa en experiencia, sino preguntale a Fleur que cuando nos llegó la citación nos cogió totalmente desprevenidas. Igual, paciencia, he pensado en esos detalles bastante y con suerte lo explicaré en el capítulo que viene (sino en el "fic grande" que está en camino). Lo de los sitios donde le tocó a cada uno no tiene nada que ver con sus inclinaciones, sencillamente, se asigna un lugar al azar a los estudiantes. Ejemplo: el hecho de que te toque en la "Escuela de Ingeniería" no quiere decir que _necesariamente vayas a estudiar eso (de nuevo, adapto un examen real al universo de Harry Potter). _

Sólo recuerda algo… la vida te da sorpresas ^_~.

Fleur Delacour: *links* ahhhh, sweety, tú sí  que sabes complacerme con tus palabras, jeje, y claro que lo voy a continuar porque **_tú me vas a ayudar *Mione le apunta con la varita a Fleur y mira con ojos seductores a Sevvy*. A propósito, lo del colegio distrital claro que va a quedar dentro (además que uno que otro borracho), así que… no desesperes mi querida salta charcos. _**

Thuringwethil: ¿Cómo estoy? ¡Encantada en verdad que hayas leído el fanfic y te haya gustado! Pues sí… me tocó separar al trío dinámico porque las cosas no siempre son como nosotros queremos (siendo que están en séptimo año, mi historia va a tener un poco más de aire de _"mundo real" con el cual terminarán identificándose). Diría que casi quiero hacer un __realismo mágico, aunque es tan mágico que más bien sería una __magia realista. Oh… en fin, ya comencé a decir tontería de nuevo, así que, cerraré aquí. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

Umi Ungalad: ¿Tanto miedo a un examen? Si, es posible… de hecho es peor. Este fanfic está basado en el temor acumulado de tres exámenes (de modo que hay mucha documentación detrás, jeje). Claro que ahora suena tonto, pero al momento de presentar dichos exámenes estaba petrificada (pobre yo). En fin, no me sorprende que les suene raro, pero para los que han vivido esto, es una forma cómica de acordarse de semejante experiencia. Igual, ¡gracias por tu interés!

¡Espero que sigan manifestando todas sus dudas (me encantan las preguntas complicadas, jajajaja, son las más entretenidas), sus comentarios, y cuanto se les venga a la cabeza!

Muchísimas gracias a todos mis lectores por darle vida a estas letras al leerlas!

Sinceramente,

Lady Susyte (o simplemente Mione) 


End file.
